Aishiteru mo!
by YukiYukiHana
Summary: Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que ella se fue, dejandolo con el corazón roto, pero no podía culparla de algo que el mismo provoco, su abandono, sin embargo el destino es el que manda por lo tanto luego de de esos cuatro años se vuelve a encontrar con ella trayendo una pequeña sorpresa que cambiaría su vida. ICHIRUKI
1. Chapter 1

**愛****してるよ****！**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, esta sensual historia si es de mi total autoria.

Sammury: Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que ella se fue, dejandolo con el corazón roto, pero no podía culparla de algo que el mismo provoco, su abandono, sin embargo el destino es el que manda por lo tanto luego de de esos cuatro años se vuelve a encontrar con ella trayendo una pequeña sorpresa que cambiaria su vida. ICHIRUKI

Nota: Esta historia esta cituada en un universo alterno un 'UA' y no teniene ninguna revelancia con la historia original, puede contener 'OoC' y faltas órtograficas, perdoneme por eso u3u

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo, sin mas que decir disfrunten del capitulo :'3

-Kurosaki-kun, cual crees que sea el mejor centro de mesa? para la boda? los pulpos con corazones rosa y verde fosforecente o los robots con platos de ramen?- preguntó una muy indesisa joven de cabellos naranja y cuerpo boluptuoso mientras le enseñaba dos extraños y muy deformes dibujos hechos por ella.

-Cualquiera que elegias esta bien Inoue- a decir verdad a Ichigo no le interesaba nada sobre los arreglos de su boda con la pelinaranja preferia revisar sus expedientes clinicos que hablar sobre ello.

-Peero... Kurosaki-kun! me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión- dijo haciendo un puchero, Ichigo ni siquiera levanto su vista al escucharla -Inoue hablamos de eso luego, quieres? estoy muy cansado, aparte faltan seis meses para la boda aún falta mucho y me queda mucho trabajo por hacer- Orihime solo atinó a acentir desganada(*) parecia que la única emocionada por su boda era ella.

-Ok... me voy a dormir Kurosaki-kun... buenas noches- a lo que Ichigo solo levanto su mano para seguir revisando los papeles que tenia en la mano y escribia algunos datos en su laptop, Orihime lo vio triste para luego retirarse a su habitación.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Rukia corria por los pasillos de una institucion a toda prisa, se había quedado dormida ya que se había quedado despierta hasta muy tarde. ¡que ejemplo les estaba dando a sus pequeños alumnos al llegar tarde!

-Kuchiki-sensei? que hace aquí tan temprano? no debería llegar hasta las 10?- le preguntó una jovencita de unos 17 años que trabajaba de conserje

-Tami! como que hago? voy tarde a dar clases- decia mientras daba saltitos en el mismo lugar

-Pero si hoy es jueves y los niños entran a artes hasta las 9:30 y luego esta el receso...-

-Eh?- Rukia vio su celular y efectivamente Tami tenia razón, suspiro se levató mas temprano el único día que podía levantarse un poco tarde (o al menos entre semana) -Aaahg definitivamente esta no es mi semana! todo me ha salido mal desde el lunes- dio un largo suspiro, era cierto desde que había comenzado la semana todo le empezó a salir mal, empezó a reírse como loca para luego romper en llanto.

-Kuchiki-sensei! esta bien?- preguntó Tami asustada

-Lo siento Tami, no quería asustarte, es solo que... Mamoru empeoró y ya no se que hacer, tengo tanto miedo de que le pase algo grave, me moriría si algo le pasa a mi bebé, es lo más preciado que tengo en la vida- Rukia trataba de controlar sus lagrimas -ayer en la noche le dio otro ataque de asma y no podía respirar bien aun con el oxigeno y lo tuve que llevar al hospital, estoy pensando en pedir algunos días libres e ir a Tokyo al hospital HPCDTSS(*) el pediatra de Mamoru dice que ahí hay mas equipo medico y podran atender mejor a mi bebé- Tami, solo la abrazaba tratando de consolarla ella apreciaba mucho a Kuchiki-sensei y le habia dado mucha confianza y aprecio que era igual de correspondido por Rukia y le dolia saber que el hijo de ella estubiera tan enfermo.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Había llegado a casa muy cansado eran las 2:45 de la madrugada, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, fue a la sala y tomo un vaso de whisky ya que le hacia falta un trago desde hace días y se tiró en el sofá; a decir verdad su turno terminaba a las 8 pero no queria estar en el apartamento con Inoue para hablar de su "tan esperada" boda porque la verdad el no estaba seguro de casarse tal vez porque no la amaba, tal vez porque tenia una minima esperanza de que Rukia volviera a su vida porque apesar de no saber nada de ella en tantos años (solo cuatro pero para el eran como si fueran dos o tres siglos) el la seguia amando como el primer día que la conocio, sonrio, recordaba como se habían conocido fue algo así como el famoso "amor a primera vista" pero no por lo hermosa que era, ni por su actitud de "niña perfecta" que actuaba frente a su padre ni por su delicioso olor a arandanos ni por sus hermosos ojos de un extraño color entre zafiro y índigo ni por su... ejemm.. al grano(*).. si no por su personalidad valiente, ruda y testaruda que tenia porque desde la primera pelea que tuvieron de niños él se enamoró de ella como si de un hechizo se tratará y por su personalidad tan igual y diferente a la de el, incluso por su extraña bipolaridad que le daba a veces especialmente si veía un conejo ¡aahg! ¡ese maldito conejo! se volvia de una enana endemoniada patea traseros a una persona inocente, delicada y muy tierna.

-No debería estar pensando en ella- susurro -joder si me voy a casar con Inoue!- se reprocho 'pero aunque te cases con Inoue no podras dejar de amar a Rukia', recuerda "en el corazón no se manda" le dijo una vocecilla en su interior y por mas que trataba de auto convenserce de que tenia que olvidar a Rukia, simplemente no podía ella era como una droga y todos los sentidos posibles ya que le hacia un inmenso daño sin embargo ella no tiene la culpa de ser tan adictiva si no el por no poder dejarla -rayos! que me hiciste! ... bruja!- grito -de seguro tu si debes de estar feliz y contenta con otro hombre seguro hasta casada y con hijos- dicho eso sintio un dolor en su pecho... y si de verdad ella si habia podido seguir con su vida? ¡a el que le importaba! 'mucho Ichigo, te importa mucho' otra vez esa horrible voz dentro de el, la odiaba porque siempre decia la verdad y esa verdad a el no le gustaba -mejor me voy a acostar ya es tarde- miro el reloj en la pared y efectivamente era tarde las 4:56 a.m -mas de dos horas pensando en ti, enana estupida- se levantó del sofá malhumorado y se fue a la habitación, cuando entro se sorprendio de no ver a Inoue dormida ya que no se hallaba en casa como el había pensado -bah no importa- se quito la ropa y se puso solo un pantalon largo de pijama y programo su despertador y cayo rendido a morfeo(*)

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Era sabado se despertó a las diez de la mañana sonrió al sentir una pequeña manito en su rostro; vio a su hijo dormir pacificamente a su lado, desde que Mamoru empezó a enfermar le gustaba que dormiera con ella y no en su habitación así podia estar más tranquila por si le daba un ataque de asma en medio de la noche ya que lo escucharía. Hacia un poco de frío por lo cual acobijo a su pequeño de 3 años y le acerco a Kon un peluche de un león que tenia desde hace años y que le pertenecia anteriormente al padre de Mamoru, el pequeño al sentir a su pequeño leonsito lo abrazó inconcientemente mientras seguia en su profundo sueño; Rukia salio del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta para poder escuchar a su bebé por si se axficciaba y se fue a la cosina a preparar el desayuno, decidió cocinar unos panqueques uno en forma de conejo y el otro en forma de león, sonrio, Mamoru salio igual a su padre al amar a los leones y no solo en eso, Mamoru era una copia exacta a su padre con la única diferencia de que sus ojos eran violetas con los de ella y un poco mas grandes y en varias cosas mas como gestos que solia ver a su padre hacer sin embargo era algo natural de su bebé ya que el no conocia a su papá ni el a Mamoru; cogio la miel y esparcio un poco en el panqueque con forma de conejo y chocolate en el panqueque con forma de león, cogio dos tazas una de vidrio anaranjada con un conejito en el centro rodeado de zanahorias y otra de plastico mas pequeña de color violeta con una león en el centro y varias fresas a su alrededor sirvio en ambas chocolate caliente con un marsmellow en el, los puso en una bandeja y los llevo ala habitación.

-Maru-taan~(*) despierta cariño ya es de día, preparé panqueques con forma de león~- decia mientras le hacia cosquillas a su pequeño bebé

-mama! bata! bata! no coquillas! no coquillas!- decia un Mamoru muy risueño -ya depeté! ya... jajaja ya depeté! ami!(*)- luego de esa batalla de cosquillas desayumaron viendo el programa de Chappy acostados en su cama.

En la noche había llamado a sus padres y hermano para decirles que mañana se iba a ir a Tokyo con Mamoru para que le hagasen pruebas en el hospital Soul Society para tratar su asma, ya habia hecho las maletas de ambos y subido al auto, todo estaba listo ya había hecho reservaciones en un hotel cerca del hospital y llamado al hospital para hacer una cita previa ya que el hospital HPCDTSS era un hospital privado y se tenia que sacar cita a menos de que fuera una emergencia.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Para Ichigo fue el sabado mas aburrido en la historia tuvo que aguantar a Inoue y a su hermano hablando de cosas estupidas y sobre la maldita boda, no entendia porque se iba a casar con Inoue si no la amaba pero no podia romper el compromiso queria a Inoue como una amiga o hermana (una hermana que al nacer se cayo de la cuna(*) pero aun así la estimaba mucho sin embargo no le amaba su corazón solo tenia una dueña y por mas que quisiera evitarlo simplemente no podia, era una gran tortura para el, el solo pensar en ella con sus ojos de color hipnotiznte y su largo cabello hasta la cintura del color mas negro que pudo haber visto jamas ¡basta! se dijo desde ahora no volvería a pensar en Rukia y comenzaría una vida nueva junto a Inoue.

Cuando regreso a casa notó que Inoue andaba muy rara, muy cayada para ser Inoue incluso noto que cuando le hablaba le evitaba la mirada pero lo ignoro, no debía ser algo de importancia; se fue a su oficina y se encerro en ella hasta que el reloj marco las 11 de la noche, se quito sus lentes para leer y se masajeo sus cienes mucho trabajo por hoy, el era feliz trabajando como pediatra en un hospital tan bien clasificado como era el H.P.C.D.T.S.S pero eso no le quitaba lo cansado y agotador que podía ser... bueno la verdad es que el trataba "a veces" (todo el tiempo que fuera posible) estar en el hospital para no estar en casa y eso lo agotaba muchisimo más; apago su laptop y se fue a dormir le había llegado un correo de Shinji diciendo que el lunes tenia a un pasiente con una extraña asma al parecer un pequeño niño de 3 años de edad y que parecia ser algo complicado así que le darían el caso a el, por lo tanto quería descansar bastante lo que le quedaba la noche y el domingo entero en completa paz ya que Inoue le había dicho que saldría a visitar a Tatsuki a Osaka Senzu(*) y regresaría el martes una noticia que le había alegrado la noche sin querer.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Nota final:

Bueno he aquí el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado :'D no soy experta en hacer fics mayormente solo los leo no los creo xD pero me dieron ganas de hacer uno propio, espero sus criticas ya sean buenas como malas pero no sean groseros conmigo ya que es mi primera historia y no tengo ni un poco de experienza en esto de escribir fics :'v y bueno se que el capitulo es algo corto pero en si la historia no será muy larga creo que como maximo serán 10 capitulos o por ahí xD

Aclaraciones:

-Rukia es madre soltera.

-Mamoru para los que no saben es un nombre niño por lo tanto el hijo de Rukia es obviamente un varón :3 y su nombre tiene significado en la historia pero lo diré mas adelante (aunque se que muchos lo saben e.é )

-Los padres de Rukia son Hisana y Byakuya y uno de sus hermanos sera creado por mi *¬*

-Masaki, Hisana e Sora (el hermano de Orihime) y otros personajes en esta historia estan vivos.

-Habran varios personajes que crearé para no hacer algún personaje muy ooc y también habran extrañas parejas y otras no tanto, las zampakutos mateariasdas aquí serán familiares, amigos XD

-Meteré en breve a la historia espadas, arrancas y shinigamis que en el manga son malos pero aquí no lo serán como mi adorado Gin *^*)9

*~Glosrio~*

-Desganada: es como decir deprimida, triste, sin ganas de hacer algo

-HPCDTSS: Hospital Privado Central De Tokyo Soul Society

-Al grano: es como decir al "a lo que vine a decir" "sin rodeos"

-Morfeo: Hijo del Dios Griego del sueño

-Maru-tan: MAmoRU es como un diminutivo del nombre Mamoru

Tan: es como el 'chan' 'san' 'kun' 'sama' o 'dono' pero se les dice solo a los niños pequeños

-Ami: diminutivo de 'mami'

-Osaka Senzu: Cuidad de Japón

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Sin más me despido nos leeremos pronto en el siguiente capitulo, les agradeceria si me dejan un review QwwQ y perdonen mis faltas órtograficas pero no tengo mucho tiempo para revisar y corregir ¡Perdón! u3u

Atte: YukiYuki


	2. Chapter 2

**愛****してるも****！**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, esta sensual historia si es de mi total autoria.

Sammury: Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que ella se fue, dejandolo con el corazón roto, pero no podía culparla de algo que el mismo provoco, su abandono, sin embargo el destino es el que manda por lo tanto luego de de esos cuatro años se vuelve a encontrar con ella trayendo una pequeña sorpresa que cambiaria su vida. ICHIRUKI

Nota: Esta historia esta cituada en un universo alterno un 'UA' y no teniene ninguna revelancia con la historia original, puede contener 'OoC' y faltas órtograficas, perdoneme por eso u3u

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo, sin mas que decir disfrunten del capitulo :'3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Rukia despertó a las 7 de la mañana desayuno con su pequeño se dieron un baño caliente y como hacia frío al igual que el día anterior se abrigarón bastante, hoy sería el día que se iria de Osaka a Tokyo ya que el lunes tenia la cita con el pediatra, irian en automovil ya que era mas comodo que ir en metro y así podía hacer varias paradas en el viaje.

-Maru-tan ya estas listo amor? no deseas llevar algún juguete?- pregunto Rukia mientras le ponia una bufanda y le acomodaba su gorrito de conejo

-No ami etoy ben solo con Ton (Kon) y mi cobijita de shapy (chappy)- Rukia sonrio amaba tanto ese pequeño angelito -Muy bien, entonces nos vamos! pero primero iremos al super para comprar algo de comida para el camino te parece, cariño- Mamoru, solo asintio con su cabecita y se dejo cargar por su mamá hasta llegar al auto, estan ahí Rukia lo puso en el asiento tracero en su silla para niños le ajusto el cinturon le coloco su mantita de chappy y le dio su Kon, luego se sentó en el asiento del piloto y en el asiento de copiloto puso su bolso y reviso si llevaba las llaves, y varios innaladores incluso se aseguró de llevar dos tanques medianos de oxigeno en la parte trasera debajo de los asientos con todo listo ajusto su espejo retrovisor y vio a su hijo por el sonriendole le devolvio el gesto, se ajustó el cinturon y ensendio el auto para dar comienzo a su viaje.

Cuando llegaron al super Rukia se bajo con Mamoru a comprar proviciones para el largo camino a Tokyo si no hacia muchas paradas llegaria como a las 5, 6 de la tarde y podrían descansar un par de horas antes de la cita en el hospital.

-Maru que quieres para tomar en el camino? hum?- le dijo Rukia mientras lo sentaba en el carrito que traía el carrito de compras para los niños pequeños

-yoluth de fesa! yoluth de fesa!-

-y de comer? que tal si compramos unas manzanas, unas fresas y sandias cortadas?- Mamoru solo asintio alzando las manitos

Luego de escoger el comestible que llevarian de camino se fueron a la caja para pagar -mira ami ee-san (nee-san(*) tene mimo cabello que mio!- dijo Mamoru feliz señalando a una jovencita de cabello igual de anaranjado que el de el solo que mas rojizo

-Mamoru! que te he dicho de señalar a la gente es de mala educación- la joven que estaba delante de ellos cuando fue mencionada volvio a ver al pequeño sonriendole -disculpe señorita- se disculpo Rukia algo apenada

-Oh! no se preocupe, su hijo es precioso, como te llamas ternurita- pregunto con gran ternura la pelinaranja de gran pecho y curvas definidas

-Amolu!-

-Mamoru- corrigio rukia con una sonrisa con el tipico orgullo de madre cuando le dicen algo lindo a su hijo

-Kyaa~ tu nombre es tan lindo como tu- puso ambas manos en su rostro algo sonrojado por la ternura que le producia ese niño, era extraño pero le recordaba mucho a alguien que ella conocia -yo soy Orihime, Mamoru-tan, mira amor que lindo es- exclamo conmovida por tanta ternura, realmente ese pequeño se ganó su corazón

-Inoue, vamos- dijo casi jalandola

-Deberíamos tener uno!- dijo emocionada -te imaginas que sea así de hermoso KYA!- pego un gritillo, mientras la mujer hacia un alboroto Rukia solo la miraba con una gota en la cabeza al estilo anime al ver como el hombre al parecer su novio o esposo se la llevaba a rastras, mientras Mamoru estaba distraído con Kon

-adios Mamoru-tan!- grito desde la salida la pelinaranja

-bye, bye mime!- se despidio Mamoru con la manito, mientras Rukia pagaba y se escuchaba a lo lejos un gritillo agudo como la de un fangirl

Ya de nuevo en la carretera solo hicieron cuatro paradas mas hasta que llegaron a Tokyo y como habia predecido habían llegado a las 6 de la tarde, Mamoru se habia quedado dormido hace mas o menos dos horas y ya estaban llegando al hotel donde se hospedarian el tiempo que estarían en Tokyo le pidio a un botones(*) que le ayudara a bajar las maletas del auto mientras ella sacaba a un dormido Mamoru.

Ya se habían registrado y dado la llave de su habitación vio el numero y le parecio ironico '1529' sonrio melancolicamente el numero 15. Acostó a Mamoru en la enorme cama y lo acobijo mientras ella sacaba su pillama cepillo de dientes y la pijama de Mamoru, mañana seria un largo día y tenia que descansar al menos unas horas antes de tener que volver a levantarse

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Ichigo se la paso todo el día viendo peliculas de acción en su sofá todo el domingo con una caja enorme de pizza, unas botanas como gomitas y chocolates y una soda de un litro, una gran tarde de paz y tranquiliad, hace mucho que no tenia un día así de relajante como aquel su trabajo e Inoue lo enloquesian y estar libres de ambos aunque sea por un día era simplemente perfecto! -Debería pedirle a Tatsuki que invite más seguido a Inoue a pasar tiempo con ella- dijo en voz alta, le caería muy bien estaba viendo los créditos de la quinta pelicula del día cuando su movil empezo a sonar

-Alo?-

-Ichigo! te llamó para recordarte que mañana tienes una cita muy importante-

-Hirako, si, hola, como estas?- dijo Ichigo sarcastico -solo me llamas por trabajo, dame un respiro!-

-Si, si como sea, te mandaré un correo con todos sus analicis el pobre niño ha estado sufriendo de asma desde nueve meses de vida, según la madre a veces el oxigeno no le es suficiente y tose mucho y lo tiene que llevar a urgencias-

-Que edad tiene?-

-Tres años cumplirá cuatro el 29 de octubre-

-Vaya es muy pequeño, sabes si en la familia de los padres hay algún asmatico? puede ser hereditario y tenga algo que ver con su tipo de asma-

-En la familia de la madre no hay ningun asmatico-

-Y en la del padre?-

-Es madre soltera-

-Oh! eso nos complica las cosas, espero que no sea asma crónica como el de mi madre, seria algo muy doloroso para un niño tan pequeño-

-Tienes razón, esperemos que no sea del tipo del que tiene Masaki-san-

-Ya me llegó su analacis completo, Kuchiki Mamoru?...Kuchiki?- Ichigo se paralizó al ver su apellido, no podía ser hijo de ella verdad? no podía ser hijo de Rukia! no, claro que no! podía ser de otra Kuchiki o de la esposa de uno de los hermanos de Rukia... no!, no eso es imposible!

-Ichigo? Ichiiigo? Ichigo sigues ahí?-

-Ah si lo siento, estaba pensando, hey te hablo luego- Ichigo no dejo contestar a Hirako simplemente colgó el movil y se quedo viendo detenidamente el nombre del niño, que haría si de verdad era el hijo de Rukia?! como podría ver al hijo de ella y otro hombre, el solo pensar eso hacia que su pecho le doliera, el no la había podido sacar nunca de su corazón. **"Me pregunto si puedo continuar con la velocidad de un mundo en el que no te tiene en el" (*) **una vez se pregunto eso y su respuesta fue inmediata, el no podría pero... al parecer ella si podia.

Se tiro al sofá con esos pensamientos rondando su mente, no se supone que el había decidido olvidarse de ella y seguir con su vida con Inoue? donde quedo aquella determinación de olvidarla para siempre? 'a la basura, admitelo te mueres sin ella' -si lo hago, se dio vuelta viendo el techo de su sala -soy patetico- mañana sería un día muy largo y torturoso.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Se levantó temprano se dio un baño caliente en la tina se alistó y se fue a levantar a su bebé todavia era temprano pero no queria llegar tarde 'un Kuchiki siempre es puntual' ; mentiria si dijiera que no estaba nerviosa sobre la consulta de hoy esperaba y resaba que en este hospital su hijo mejorara le dolia verlo sufrir todo el tiempo preferia mil veces ser ella a la que sufriera a que su hijo.

-Maru-tan! despierta mi principito porque tenemos que ir al doctor que te va a curar, así que arriba, arriba o si no mamá te aaatacara con muchas cosquillas!- le empezo a hacer cosquillas por todas partes para que se levantara, luego de que Mamoru estuviera totalmente despierto desayunaron juntos y lo fue a bañar para luego arroparlo bastante, un resfrio no le vendría nada bien con su asma.

Cuando fueron las 11 en punto partieron rumbo al hospital, llegaron en viente minutos; Rukia hablo con la enfermera y se sentaron a esperar a que le atendieran.

-Estas nervioso amor?-

-No ami, yo soy valente y poque tengo sempe a mi ami y a Ton (Kon) omigo- Rukia le sonrio a su pequeño hijo -si amor siempre estaremos contigo- le dio un beso en su frente y luego le acomodo su gorrito de chappy tapando su corta cabellera de un extraño color naranja..

-Al pasiente Kuchiki Mamoru, pasar al consultorio 23, Al pasiente Kuchiki Mamoru, pasar al consultorio 23- se hoyo por un parlante

-Ya es hora cariño- alzó a su hijo para ir al consultorio del doctor, no sabia bien porque pero desde que llegó ahí se había puesto nerviosa, acaso era una señal de que esta vez si podrían ayudar a su hijo? la verdad no lo sabia.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

-Doctor Kurosaki el pasiente Kuchiki Mamoru ya viene- le dijo una enfermera

-Ok gracias Hinamori- sus musculos estan tensos sería Rukia quien viera entrar por esa puerta? y con el hijo de otro hombre?

-Señorita pase por aquí- escuchó decir a su enfermera

-Gracias- escuchó de la otra persona, oyó la puerta abrirse y su corazón se empezó a acelerar se sentía realmente nervioso y sus manos empezaron a sudar, se sentia como un adolecente, sería Rukia la que crusaría esa puerta? no lo sabía...

Continuara...

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

A decir verdad siempre quize dejar el famoso "continuara..." con todo y puntos suspensivos mas de una vez me paso cuando leía un fic y me enojaba toda porque tenia que esperar mucha para ver la conti y dejeme decirles que ser yo la que lo hago se sientan... *no sabe como explicar esta gran satisfaccion* no se es genial xD :insertecaratrollaquí:

Aclaraciones:

-La mamá de Ichigo, Masaki es asmatica

-Rukia y Orihime no se conocen

-El agua es transparente no azul xD

-Koga (uno de los hermanos de Rukia) es el Koga de la serie "Inuyasha" ya que iba a poner a Sesshomaru pero el tiene el pelo plateado y nada que ver con Byakuya y Hisana x3 y... amo a ese Koga *^* y si tiene el pelo largo pero no café si no negro xD

*~Glosario~*

-nee-san: hermana o señorita

-botones: en mi país no se como le llamaran en otros se le dice botones a los que llevan las maletas o utilizan el asensor en los hoteles

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

PREGUNTA!

-A quien le gustaría como pareja a Orihime? No la quiero ser sufrir Tiene que ser un chico de apariencia y personalidad ruda, necesito que sea así si no la pondría con Uryu admito que me gusta el IshiHime *^* y Ulquiorra tampoco me sirve para hacerle pareja porque su personalidad no es así aparte de que el esta casado con Nemu (lo es muy raro pero sus personalidades iguales y aburridas le darán ese extraño toque que le quiero dar ala familia Kuchiki, perdomenmen por eso u3u)

Dejenmen un review con su sensual respuesta xD

Y les agradecería saber sus opiniones la verdad no se si les gusta el fic QwQ

Ah! y gracias a los que me siguen y me agregaron a fav! se los agradesco muchisimo :3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Desde ahora haré una ficha con cada personaje para que sepan más sobre el y sus gustos ^^)/ y el primero será...

.:*Kuchiki Mamoru*:.

Edad: 3 años

Cumpleaños: 29 de octubre

Familia:

Padres: Kuchiki Rukia e Kurosaki Ichigo

Tios: Kuchiki Koga y su esposa Riruka, Kuchiki Uryuu y Kuchiki Ulquiorra y su esposa Nemu, Yuzu, Karin y Kaien Kurosaki y su esposa Miyako.

Abuelos:

Maternos: Hisana y Byakuya Kuchiki

Paternos: Masaki y Isshin Kurosaki

Tias 'adoptivas': Matsumoto Rangiku, Nelliel Gilga y Abarai Yuka

Padrinos: Yuka y Renji Abarai

Color favorito: Morado por que le recuerda los ojos su mami (N/A: awwws ternuritaa :'3)

Le gusta: El chocolate, ironicamente las fresas especialmente el yogurt de fresa, el peluche que le regalo su mamá Kon que antes de que el naciera era de su padre por eso lo ama tanto y los leones en si, oh! y Chappy (mucha influencia por parte de mamá)

-Ama: A su mami, su peluche de león, Kon y a su papi aunque no le conosca.

Apariencia: Piel clara y ojos grandes y violeta como los de su madre y cabello anaranjado y corto como el de su padre.

Caractestica especial: Es muy inteligente y observador para su edad, aunque le cuesta hablar bien.

Lleva el apellido de su mamá.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos leemos pronto, los quiero

Atte: YukiYuki :3


	3. Chapter 3

**愛****してるも****！**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, esta sensual historia si es de mi total autoria.

Sammury: Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que ella se fue, dejandolo con el corazón roto, pero no podía culparla de algo que el mismo provoco, su abandono, sin embargo el destino es el que manda por lo tanto luego de de esos cuatro años se vuelve a encontrar con ella trayendo una pequeña sorpresa que cambiaria su vida. ICHIRUKI

Nota: Esta historia esta cituada en un universo alterno un 'UA' y no teniene ninguna revelancia con la historia original, puede contener 'OoC' y faltas órtograficas, perdoneme por eso u3u

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo, sin mas que decir disfrunten del capitulo :'3

-diana carolina: jujuju pronto sabras el porque Ichigo dice eso porque si el tiene la culpa tan tan TAN~~ *musica de terror de fondo* xD y sobre Orihime igual todo se sabra a su tiempo, gracias por tu review :3

-jailys-sama: no sigas por el camino del mal(? jajaja gracias por tu review

-ichiruki-fanlove/ saya-x: muchisimas gracias espero que les siga gustando los proximos capitulos :'3

1: a mi tambien me encanta Uryu para la Hime y gracias por la idea :3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Vio la puerta abrirse como en camara lenta, cuando la vio, ahí estaba la enana de la cual a estado enamorado toda su vida tan hermosa como siempre, pero con ciertos cambios como en su pelo ya no lo tenia largo hasta la cintura si no que ahora lo usaba corto, bastante corto pero aun asi se veía hermosa mas madura y también su cuerpo había sufrido algunos cambios como sus caderas estaban notablemente mas anchas y su busto habia aumentado al menos dos tallas seguro por su embarazo, aunque su estatura seguia igual... igual de enana, no pudo evitar sonreír, ahí estaba su adorada estupida enana ingrata rompecorazones.

-ami me puedo quitas el golo? (gorro)-

-claro, dejame desabotonarlo- le dijo Rukia, ella por estar tan entretenida con su hijo no noto quien era el doctor de su hijo por eso era que esta tan tranquila si no, no hubiera cometido el gran error de quitarle el gorro a su pequeño.

Ichigo vio cuando Rukia le quitaba el gorro de conejo a su hijo dejandole ver claramente una cabellera que en su totalidad era de color naranja, dejandolo en shock, ¡el hijo de Rukia tenia el cabello naranja! ¡Naranja! ¡como el de el! ¿¡como era posible que tuviera ese color de cabello!? ¿¡acoso ese niño...!? Y fue cuando el pequeño que se dio vuelta que sus dudas se confirmaron ¡Ese pequeño era identico a el! ¡El tenia un hijo! ¡Un hijo con Rukia!

-Rukia...- su nombre fue dicho tan suave que hasta parecia una caricia, volvio a ver al frente cuando le vio despues de tanto tiempo ahí estaba el!

-¡Ichigo!- dijo alarmada cuando vio que el no la vía a...

-¡Mamoru!- dijo aun mas asustada

-¡ami!- quizo salir corriendo ir al hotel coger sus cosas y huír sin embargo sus pies no se podian mover, estaba paralizada, pero Ichigo no, el se había estado ayer preparando mentalmente para este día, el día de ayer había pensado cada una de las posibilidades de que Mamoru fuera hijo de Rukia y no de uno de sus hermanos incluso pensó en que podia ser hijo suyo ya que el pequeño tenia tres años a lo que le llevaba a uno era su hijo y Rukia huyo sin decirle nada y dos ella lo habia engañado cuando aun era novios y huyo junto a su amante, pero ahora que veía al pequeño era más que obvio de que se trataba de su hijo.

-Ma-a-mamoru verdad?- pregunto Ichigo nervioso el pequeño asintio -podrias venir ne-necesito revisarte- si antes estaba nerivoso ahora ya no tanto ese pequeño era igual a Rukia le transmitian una gran paz.

-calo! otos-(claro doctor) -ami tome a ton-(kon) Rukia estaba tan ida en sus pensamientos que cuando reacciono vio a su hijo ser alzado por Ichigo para subirlo a la camilla, sus ojos se pusieron acuosos al ver lo identicos que eran, era mas que obvio que eran padre he hijo y sabia que ya no podía huír, ella no era una cobarde y sabia que tarde o temprano ese momento llegaría así que solo le recibio en silencio a Kon cuando su hijo se lo ofrecio.

Luego del chequeo Ichigo llamó a Hinamori y le pidio que le traguiera un medicamento inyectable.

-Mamoru te han dado antes esta pastillita?- le pregunto ya calmado su hijo era la presencia viva de Rukia y el a igual que ella le tranmitian una paz infinita

-no- dijo Rukia, Ichigo la volvia a ver con ese brillo que siempre recordaba

-entiendo- en ese momento Momo había entrado

-mira campeón esto será como un piquete y no duele mucho puedes soportarlo verdad- le pregunto revolviendo su cabello

-si! ami eta aquí y ton tamben! si ami y ton etan aquí yo puedo on(con) odo!(todo)- Ichigo sonrio

-Ton? quien es Ton?-

-Kon... es Kon..- aclaró Rukia

-si ami ice(dice) que ela de a mi api- dijo Mamoru emocionado, siempre que su 'ami' le mencionaba cosas de 'api' el se ponia muy feliz a pesar de que el no lo conocia

-es de tu papi?- Mamoru asintio -es un peluche muy lindo campeón- Ichigo vio de reojo a Rukia y vi que estaba temblando y muy palida y se preocupo -Hey Ruk..- no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio que Rukia se desmayaba el solo atino a correr para que no se diera un golpe -Rukia!- vio a Hinamori entrar -Hinamori! ven ayudame

-ami!? ami! ami!- lloraba Mamoru se asustó mucho ver a su ami caerse

-Hinamori! llevate a Mamoru y dale la inyección en otro consultorio- Momo obedecio a su jefe y trató de salir con el pequeño pero el se reusaba a abandonar a su mami

-ami! ami! ami!-

-Mamoru!- lo llamó Ichigo con tonó autoritario pero sin llegar a gritar -tu mami estará bien yo la voy a cuidar ahora- despues de haber puesto a Rukia en la camilla tomo al leonsito y se lo dio al pequeño -ten si tienes miedo el te lo quidará- le dijo con una sonrisa a lo que Mamoru reacciono y sonrio también

-... si ami sempe dice que ton es un antel guadan que ando(mando) mi api- Ichigo se sorprendio no sabia que Rukia le hablará de el a su hijo y le dijiera sobre el significado de Kon

-si campión ahora ve con Hinamori para que cure a tu mami si?- el pequeño se seco las lagrimas con sus manito y asintio.

Al ver que salian examino a Rukia mas tranquilo, no era nada grave un simple bajonaso de azúcar, nada de que preocuparse; cuando termino se le quedo viendo el rostro... como extrañaba ver ese rostro tan hermoso, le hacia tanta falta tenerla cerca, sentir su aroma y su calor, le tomo la mano entrelazando sus dedos, como no amar ese ser que le lleno de vida su ser como si fuera una pequeña luciernaga que le alumbraba en su oscuridad -no sabes cuanto te he extrañado enana- susurro recostando su cara en el vientre de ella.

-Mamoru?- dijo Rukia al eschucar un susurro empezo a acariciar una mata de pelo anaranjada que reposaba en su vientre -amor...- vio que se empezaba a mover -Maru?- cuando Ichigo se enderezo por completo vio que no se trataba de su hijo, si no del padre de este y recordo de golpe todo lo que había pasado hace unos minutos y entro nuevamente en pánico.

Ichigo al ver que Rukia lo miraba asustada trató de tranquilizarla -Rukia, hey tranquila, no te voy a hacer nada- le dijo con el tono mas tranquilo que pudo utilizar, Rukia empezo a buscar a su hijo con la mirada a su bebé pero no lo encontraba

-Donde esta mi hijo-

-Nuestro hijo Rukia, nuestro... y esta con Hinamori para que le apliquen un medicamento para su asma

-No! el es mi hijo n..-

-Rukia no vengas con eso sabes muy bien que también es mi hijo... nuestro... tuyo y mío...- Rukia solo se quedo callada no tenia nada que decir a su favor, Rukia suspiro resignada, era muy obvio entonces para que negarlo.

-si...- admitió con pesar -ahora que? vas a tratar de quitarmelo? no? porque si es así puedo dec..-

-No!- interrumpio Ichigo -me crees capaz de tal cosa?, no soy un desalmado, Rukia-

-Entonces que es lo que quieres? dudo mucho que me dejes ir así como así- dijo a la defenciba

-Obviamente no como no voy a querer saber nada de nuestro hijo?! quiero verlo, Rukia, quiero ser un padre para Mamoru, el padre que soy, no me lo vuelvas a quitar, antes de hoy no sabia que tenia un hijo y el hecho de ser padre no era algo que deseará con mucho entuciasmo (N/A:Se refiere a que no le gustaría tener un hijo con su prometida, Orihime) pero ahora que se que lo soy, quiero estar ahí quisiera recuperar el tiempo que he perdido, por favor Rukia- Ichigo estaba placticamente suplicando si el destino los unió de nuevo volviendose a encontrar y trallendo con ella a su hijo iba luchar con todo para recuperarla a ella y a su pequeño no importaba el precio.

-No lo se... yo...- Rukia no podía hablar estaba confundida en el pasado siempre quiso que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, hubo veces en las que se sentia culpable por no darle un padre a Mamoru por pribarlo de ese derecho pero también habia veces en que se reprochaba y decia que la decisión que habia tomado era la correcta pero ahora ya no sabia que era lo correcto para su hijo.

-Rukia.. te lo ruego... - le vio a sus ojos y tomo entre sus manos las manos de ella -no me lo arrebates de nuevo- a Rukia se le encogio el corazón al escuchar eso, la culpa le empezaba a carcomer por dentro.

-dejame pensarlo quieres, ahora no me siento bien-

-entiendo... yo..- fue interumpido

*Al doctor Kurosaki se le requiere en el consultorio 13, Al doctor Kurosaki se le requiere en el consultorio 13*- se escuchó en el parlante

-Ven vamos donde esta Mamoru- le extendio la mano para que se bajara de la camilla, Rukia acepto su ayuda sin decir palabra alguna.

El camino entero se la pasaron en silecencio, Ichigo detubo su caminar abriendo una puerta con el numero 13 en el.

-ami! mila! omo(Momo) me deo un cocolate de ton!(kon) pol potame ben! mila, mila!- el pequeño Mamoru le extendia un chocolate en forma de león a su mamá con mucho entusiasmo

-oh! ya esta aquí con la -san Mamoru-kun estaba preguntando por usted- dijo una pequeña enfermera la cual estaba anteriormente jugando con Mamoru

-Es muy lindo Maru, ya les diste las gracias a la enfermara?- le regaño con cariño Rukia

-Tatias omo!-

-De nada pequeñin-

-Bueno Hinamori te puedes retirar yo me encargo desde ahora- le informo Ichigo, Momo solo asintio, hizo un reverencia y se marchó

-Bien campeon como te siente con la inyeccion que te pusimos?-

-Ben no mele ele echo(pecho)- dijo sonriente

-No te duele amor- ilusionada Rukia also a su bebé abrazandolo para luego ver a Ichigo esperando una respuesta

-ope ami- dijo y correspondio el abrazo de su mamá, Ichigo se les quedo viendo, realmente era una escena hermosa

-Como predije tu asma no es la tipica "asma normal" es bronquitis crónica y solo se da por herencia..(*)- luego volvio a ver a Rukia y agregó -lo se porque mi madre también la tiene - Rukia solo lo miró sorprendida ella no sabia que Masaki-san tenia lo mismo que su hijo -y ahora que se que que tipo de asma es puedo medicarte de forma correcta y tus ataques disminuiran poco a poco a un 80% así que te vas a empezar a sentir mucho mejor pequeño- dijo Ichigo revolviendole los cabellos con cariño, todavia era increhíble que ese pequeño ser fuera su hijo

-e-en serio?! Maru...- Rukia no pudo contener las lágrimas mientras abrazaba a su hijo estaba muy feliz de que su hijo mejorara, era lo mejor que pudo haber escuchado en su vida, aparte de la noticia que recibio hace años de que iba a ser madre.

-El asma es algo con lo que tendra que vivir siempre pero ahora serán pocos ataques los que tenga y seran mas controlables- sigió hablando Ichigo -ahora le daré una pequeña receta con unas pastillas que tomarás por dos semanas para que tu pequeño cuerpo no sufra el cambio drastico de medicación y eliminaremos las pastillas verdes que estas tomando para darte otras iguales pero con docis mas pequeñas, bueno solo eso estaras en control y vendran 2 veces al mes, entendido?- Rukia y Mamoru asintieron al mismo tiempo, sus jestos eran identicos, Ichigo no pudo evitar sonreír de lado.

Al terminar la consulta los tres fueron a la recepción -Hinamori ten este expediente y crea otra cita para el..- Ichigo vio a Rukia preguntandole con la mirada la fecha

-20 de diciembre?-

-Para el 20 de diciembre a las 3:30 p.m?

-Si..- susurro

-entendido - Hinamori teclo varias cosas en el ordenador frente a ella y imprimio unos papeles engrapó unos y los metio en un folder y los otros se los entregó a Rukia.

Rukia iba a coger los papeles cuando la mano de Ichigo la interrumpio en su acción cogiendo antes los papeles y metiendo otro papel en ellos antes de entregarselos, luego de eso Rukia y Mamoru se despidieron para luego retirarse del hospital.

-Que lindo es ese pequeño, luego de que me lo llevara a la otra habiación se conportó muy bien y habló de lo mucho que le gustaban los leones, el yogurt de fresa, el chocolate- Momo rió - y el conejo Chappy igual que su madre, se nota que quiere mucho a su mamá sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de lo valienta que es su madre-

-Si... se nota mucho que se quieren...- dijo Ichigo, vio el camino por donde se habían marchado

-Lo que me causo gracia era su cabello anaranjado pensé que nunca vería a nadie más que usted con ese color de cabello-

-Es muy lógico Hinamori- volviendose hacia ella con, para sorpresa de Momo, una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes -si mis genes son muy fuertes- Momo lo miró confundida, ¿eso que tenia que ver con el pequeño niño?

-Disculpe Dr pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?- a veces Momo era muy lenta para entender las cosas

-Mucho Hinamori ya que ese pequeño es mi hijo- dijo con orgullo llendose por el pasillo -y digale a mi siguiente pasiente que le espero- Momo quedo en shock por un momento viendo el camino que tomo su jefe para luego agregar... -¡¿QUE?!-

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

No sabía que hacer, apenas llegó a su casa se dio un baño caliente y trató de relajarse pero no podía tenia que hablar con alguien pero quien? sus hermanos? no! le diría su papá y su papá en vez de ayudar la confundiría, Rangiku? no! solo le preguntaría si seguia siendo sexy cosa que no, estaba mucho mejor de como lo recordaba!, mas maduro y se veía tan bien vestido de doct... ¡Rukia consentrate! Nell? umm no la escucharía porque se dormiría en medio de la historia... Riruka?.. ¡no! le contaria a su hermano.. Nemu? no le ayudaría mucho Yuka? podia ser.. pero fijo no pone mucha atención por estar regañando a sus hijos... ¡ah! como podía haber olvidado a su mamá! claro! ella si le daría un buen consejo, así que apenas su bebé se durmió le marco.

-Aló?-

-Mamá!-

-Rukia cariño como esta todo por aya? Maru y tu estan bien?- pregunto preocupada

-Si mamá, a Mamoru ya lo estan tratando y ya sabemos que es lo que tiene-

-Que alegría, cariño!-

-Si mamá pero no es solo por eso que llamo-

-Entonces que pasó?-

-El Dr que atendio a Mamoru.. era Ichigo..-

-Kyaa! en serio? y que pasó cuentame todo!- su mamá siempre le había agradado Ichigo y siempre le decia que era el que estaba destinado a ella ya que estaban unidos por un hijo rojo.. o era una cinta? bah bueno esa historia cursi de origen chino.

Luego de un rato de contarle la toda historia a su mamá y que le pidiera algún consejo y que le hiciera jurar que no le diria a papá se despidieron y colgaron. Su mamá apesar de que le dijo lo que no quería escuchar, tenía razón ella no podia privarle a Mamoru ni a Ichigo el verse así que tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde egoísta y enfrentar las cosas.

.:Flashback:.

-Y eso fue lo que paso ma-

-Puedo darte un consejo Ruki?-

-Claro ma, por eso te cuento-

-Piensa en Mamoru antes que en ti, se que lo que paso entre tu y Ichigo fue duro pero piensa en tu hijo y en lo que para el es mejor; piensa que si fuera mi caso, acaso tu a tu edad o inclusibe antes no te gustaría saber de tu padre? puede que no me lo reprocharías pero aun así te haría falta esa figura paterna a la cual yo no te podría dar solo tu padre, ahora por que no hablas con Mamoru? yo creo que el se sentiría mas completo en su cortita vida con un padre, no digo que tengas que vivir con Ichigo o volver a ser pareja... aunque eso me gustaría- susurro -lo que digo es que dale una oportunidad, se que tienes miedo, pero dale una oportunidad por favor, se que si Ichigo-kun hubiera sabido que sería padre no le hubiera rechazado, piensalo cariño, si? por tu hijo...-

.:Fin del Flashback:.

Después de pasar cuatro horas pensandolo, lo decidió, mañana hablaría con su hijo y si el si quería conocer a su padre, hablaría con Ichigo, aunque sabia la respuesta, suspiró, tenia que ser muy valiente.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Tercer capitulo listo :'D Que les parecío? debo decirles que me emocione el recuentro de ellos dos aunque la consulta de Mamoru fue muy rapída xD no se nada de medicina como abran notado así que no quise hablar mucho sobre eso xD Y sobre el "famoso asma" no se mucho la bronquitis crónica si existe pero que sea genetico o hereditario lo dudo y creo que no existe tal cosa pero en este fic todo puede pasar xD ya se quien será la pareja de Orihime más adelante también meteré entra capitulos la historia de cada personaje pero todo de a poco y por ultimo gracias a todo los que siguen mi historia no saben lo feliz que me hacen 3

Bueno ahora la ficha!

.:*Kuchiki Rukia*:.

-Edad: 25 años

-Cumpleaños: 14 de enero

-Familia:

-Hijo: K. Mamoru

-Padres: Hisana y Byakuya K.

-Hermanos:

-Primer hermano mayor: K. Ulquiorra

-Segundo hermano mayor: K. Uryuu

-Tercero hermano mayor: K. Koga

-Cuñadas: K. Riruka y K. Nemu

-Hermanas 'adoptibas' (amigas): Abarai Yuka, Nelliel Gilga y Rangiku Matsumoto futura Ichimaru

-Color favorito: El blanco

-Le gusta: El conejo CHAPPY! los melocotones, los días lluviosos, los niños, su trabajo, el arte, tomar chocolate caliente con marshmallows, la noche, el frío, los copos de nieve, la nieve, los conejos, los onigiris, los pepinillos, los animales y el conejo Chappy... y las fresas por sierta persona que niega seguir amando, la luna y por último el conejo Chappy xD

-Odia: Que insulten a Chappy y que se metan con su hijo.

-Ama: A su hijo sobre todas las cosas del mundo incluso Chappy

-Pasatiempo: el arte y ver el show de chappy con su hijo

-Trabajo: Maestra de preescolar

-Apariencia:Piel bastante blanca, cabello negro un poco mas largo de su barbilla, delgada y de pequeña estatura, vestimenta infantil como overoles de colores y blusas con dibujos infaltiles, según ella nada sexys, influenciado por su profeción y por último lo mas caracteristico de ella sus ojos violeta.

-Caracteristicas especiales: Sobre proctectora con su hijo, infantil y madura cuando no esta con su hijo o en momentos serios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos leemos pronto, los quiero

Atte: YukiYuki :3


	4. Chapter 4

**愛****してるも****！**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, esta sensual historia si es de mi total autoria.

Sammury: Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que ella se fue, dejandolo con el corazón roto, pero no podía culparla de algo que el mismo provoco, su abandono, sin embargo el destino es el que manda por lo tanto luego de de esos cuatro años se vuelve a encontrar con ella trayendo una pequeña sorpresa que cambiaria su vida. ICHIRUKI

Nota: Esta historia esta cituada en un universo alterno un 'UA' y no teniene ninguna revelancia con la historia original, puede contener 'OoC' y faltas órtograficas, perdoneme por eso u3u

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo, sin mas que decir disfrunten del capitulo :'3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Antes de todo no me maten por el capitulo corto D: como sabran no estoy muy bien de salud u3u

-.-.-.-

yoruchi sama: buaaah no sabes lo feliz que me haces, espero que la historia te siga gustando :'3

Saya-x: Te entiendo yo también quiero tener un hijo así y que el papá sea igual de sexy que Ichigo no se como Renji ¬v¬ (amo a Renji xD) y pronto habra un gran escena IchiRuki que ya estoy escribiendo creo que les dará algo con tanta azucar jaja

1: perdón! lo se pero me canso mucho al escribir cada capitulo pero trataré de hacer los capitulos un poco mas largos y oh si Ichigo ya es todo un hombre maduro y profesional jajaja x3

jailys-sama: jaja yo disfrute mucho escribir la reacción de Momo ya que fue como 3.. 2.. 1.. ¡¿WHAT?! jaja yo solo me imaginaba su cara xD

.3363: gracias! :'D y dejame decirte que Mamoru me a robado el corazón y en los proximos capitulos su nivel de termura aumentará /

Mei Fanel: Muchisimas gracias por tu review y ¡perdón! creo que dejo mucho suspenso al final de cada capitulo D: no es mi intención (la verdad si xD) me alegra mucho que te guste el capitulo x3

NekoMimiR: ya veras de todo lo que va a hacer Ichigo por recuperar a Rukia y a su hijo :3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Se despertó a las ocho de la mañana ensendio su movil y el televisor, en media hora comensaría el show de Chappy, así que decidio despertar a su pequeño conejito -amorcito, despierta cariño es hora de despertar- Mamoru despertó rapidó -buenos días mi conejito hermoso, como amaneciste amor?-

-enos días ami y ben- dijo restregandoce los ojitos

-quieres desayunar ya y luego nos damos un baño o al reves?-

-ño ami tendo hambe y ton tamben-

-oki doki- Rukia hizo una pose de sargento como la que hacia chappy; cogio el telefono del hotel y marcó -muy buenos días para pedir dos desayunos a la habitación 1529? si.. dame unas tostadas de queso y un chocolate caliente con marshmallows y... dame un segundo- bajo el telefono a su pecho y le preguntó a su bebé que quería de comer

-esalada de futas y yolut de fesa pos avos-

-una ensalada de frutas y un yogurth de fresa, por favor.. si sola mente gracias- dicho esto colgó el telefono -ahorita traen la comida cariño- lo atrajo hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente, era hora de decirle -amor..- no sabia como comenzar el tema

-si ami?-

-como te sientes- se dio una abofetada mental muy bien Rukia vete por las ramas

-ben no mele nada-

-que bien amor.. y .. como te cayó Ich... el doctor Kurosaki mm?-

-ben ami y vite que tene el mimo colos de pelo que yo, analanjado, ami- dijo alegre ya eran dos personas a las que veía con su mismo color de cabello.

-si..- hizo una pausa -amor tengo algo importante que decirte- Rukia suspiro profundo, ya era hora de decirle a su hijo sobre su padre.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Ichigo esta de muy buen humor por obvias razones primero había vuelto a ver a Rukia, estaba tan hermosa como la recordaba de solo recordar el sentir sus manos entre las de el hacia que sonriera de forma inconciente, y su segunda razón era por haber conocido a su hijo, era increhíble que de un día a otro fuera padre pero ese hecho no le desagradaba en adsoluto! todo lo contrario y saber que la madre de su hijo fuera Rukia era sublime realmente ese era el mejor día de su vida. Aunque hubiera preferido que las cosas hubieran sido distintas, si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estupido al perderla hace tiempo ahorita estarían viviendo como una familia feliz, pero desde ahora haria todo bien, recuperaría a su enana y a su pequeño hijo, pero había un pequeño problema... 'Inoue' rayos, ahora como desacia el compromiso con ella, no podia simplemente decirle 'Inoue desagamos el compromiso porque me reencontré con el amor de mi vida y nuestro hijo' no queria romperle el corazón a alguien que queria (no en la forma que ella deseaba porque apesar de estar dos años juntos lo unico que sentia por Inoue era hermandad) pero aun así no podia ser tan cruel, por lo demas no se preocupaba, el que Rukia no quiera volver con el era un simple detalle sin mucha importancia el tenia la serteza de que ella le seguia amando tanto como el.

Se levanto de su cama tenia el día libre así que no le importó mucho la hora era sabado y estaba solo en su apartamento, Inoue le había llamado el martes para decirle que se quedaría mas tiempo donde Tatsuki a lo que no le importó mucho solo le dijo que andubiera con cuidado, así que paso el resto de la semana solo, reviso su movil para ver si tenia algún mensaje o llamada perdida de Rukia pero solo tenia un mensaje de Mashiro una compañera de trabajo diciendole que si sabia algo sobre Kensei, su esposo, seguramente se habian vuelto a pelear y el futbolista se había ido de casa de nuevo; y dos mensajes de Hirako sobre el trabajo, se estaba desesperando y si Rukia no le permitia ver a su hijo? no podía permitir eso el tenia el mismo derecho! estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos paranoicos que cuando su telefono sonó cayo presipitosamente al suelo

-Auch!- se quejo -Bueno?-

-...-

-Alo?..-

-...-

-Si no habla colgaré!-

-N-no!.. yo-

-Rukia?!-

-... si.. este yo... llamaba para.. por.. porque necesito hablar contigo-

-claro! este.. nos vemos en algun lugar o...-

-si.. te parece en el café que esta al frente del hospital en una hora?-

-Claro!-

-ok.. nos vemos- colgó

Ichigo se quedo viendo el movil con una sonrisa, esa llamada le daba buena espina tal vez la espera y desesperación que tuvo que pasar por días valdría la pena, corrio a darse una ducha y buscar algo cómodo que ponerse tenia que ir presentable.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Luego de colgar el teléfono se tuvo de sentar estaba muy nerviosa pero ya no había marcha atras ya le había llamado y citado, ahora solo tenia que arreglarse bien guapa según Mat(*) para darse mas confianza pero aunque no lo queria admitir queria ir bien presentable, ella ya había hablado sobre su reencuentro con Ichigo con sus amigas y cuñadas por video chat hace unos días y le habian apoyado y dado animos para este día sin embargo antes de llamar a Ichigo llamó a su madre para que le diera fuerzas y no arrepentirse de su desición.

-Maru cariño, voy a salir un momento, la sta. Nozomi se quedara contigo mientras vuelvo te portaras bien verdad?-

-¡Yup! a onde vas ami?-

-... a hablar con tu papi, cariño...-

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Ichigo estaba nervioso había llegado unos quince minutos antes de lo acordado -no debí llegar antes- murmuro, sus manos sudaban mucho, sabía de lo que hablarían pero no sabia si era algo bueno o malo con Rukia nunca se podia saber que es lo que pasaría; volvio a ver su reloj falta un minuto menos vaya diferencia pensó con ironía levantó su vista para ver hacia la calle cuando vio una camioneta grande azul oscuro estacionarse, bastante lujosa cabe a decir y de ella vio bajarse a una pequeña mujer vestida con un vestido corto floreado con el cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta alta, la vio tomar un gran bolso y entrar al café donde el estaba, sin duda alguna Rukia seguia siendo una mujer hermosa.

Apenas sintió la mirada violeta de ella sobre él, todo su cuerpo reaccionó ¡definitivamente esa mujer era la más hermosa que podría haber visto toda su vida! la notó un poco nerviosa y la vio acercarse y por reflejo se levantó de su silla.

-has llegado temprano, Ichigo-

-igual tú, estas hermosa..-

-gracias... y si pensé que te tendría que esperar.. como antes no?-

-...lo siento, Rukia yo..-

-no digas nada eso quedo en el pasado, a parte no he venido hablar del pasado- Rukia desvio la mirada

-...-

-me imagino que sabes a que he venido- hizo una pausa -seré breve y directa-

-como siempre- dije, ella suspiró profundó para luego verme a los ojos

-Mamoru quiere verte-

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Estaba feliz! vería a su hijo y a Rukia diariamente, luego de una "pequeña" discución llegarón a un acuerdo de que el vería a ambos cinco días a la semana al principio Rukia se negó a estar los tres juntos y que fueran cinco días ya que ella le propuso solo tres días ya que le dijo que confiaba en él para cuidar de su hijo y que no era necesario que ella estubiera presente sin embargo el alego de que para Mamoru sería mejor de que estubieran los tres juntos para que para el fuera mas facil acostumbrarse al hecho de que de un día para otro tuviera un padre sin embargo Rukia no estaba del todo convencida ¡vaya que era terca! tuvo incluso que 'amenazarla' con ir a su casa a 'secuestrar todos su chappys y quemarlos, la 'amenaza' que le servio de niños seguia teniendo efecto en ella ya que acepto casi de inmediato diciendo que si lo hacia lo castraba con unas tijeras de jardinería ¡tan adorable como la recordaba!

Llegó a casa y se tiro en el sofá con una gran y estupida sonrisa eran ya las 11:30 de la noche luego de la convercación con Rukia su "adorado" jefe Hirako lo llamó por una emergencia en el hospital, miró la mesita que estaba junto al sofá y luego de unos minutos de pensar si llamar o no se decidio por llamarles aunque fuera ya bastante tarde, de seguro sus padres seguian despiertos déspues de todo era la residencia Kurosaki la que según su padre era la "más cool de todas" ese viejo loco, escuchó como contestaban en la otro linea

-aló?-

-mamá!-

-Ichigo! cariño! como estas? paso algo? algo malo? dime que estas bien?-

-mamá...-

-oh espera! no me digas! encontraste a Rukia-chan! esta contigo? como esta ella? Ichigo! respondeme!- ciertamente a veces su mamá era algo ... intensa

-mamá estoy bien, no ha pasado nada mucho menos algo malo y si me he encontrado con Rukia en el hospital ¡pero ella esta bien!- apresuró a decir si no su madre se iba a pensar otras cosas y lo empezaría bombardiar con muchas preguntas... como siempre.

-en serio! me alegra mucho! espera.. en hospital? te fue a buscar?! Ichigo cariño habla no me dejes así-

-pero ni si me dejas hablar..- susurro

-Te escuche!-

-Perdón mamá; Rukia fue porque su hijo estaba enfermo..-

-¿QUE? pe-pero...yo pensé... que ustedes...-

-mamá su hijo tiene asma... bueno tiene bronquitis crónica del mismo tipo del que tu tienes...- alejo el teléfono de su oreja esperando su reaccion-

-QUEE!? eso significa que... ISSHIN! SOMOS ABUELOS!-

-QUE MASAKI SOMOS ABUELOS? SOMOS ABUELOS! WIII~~.. espera porque?-

-ICHIGO, CARIÑO, ICHIGO Y RUKIA-CHAN!-

-QUEEE? SOMOS ABUELOS! YUZU, KARIN DESPIERTEN, DESPIETEN! HAY QUE CELEBRAR! PARY HAAARR(*)- escuchó todo el alboroto que había en su antigua casa.

Luego de explicarle a su madre lo sucedido con Rukia colgó el teléfono y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, moría de hambre; mientras la comida giraba en el microondas reviso su movil y envió un mensaje a Inoue diciendole que tenian que hablar cuando volviese, se sorprendio al ver que le respndía rápido ya que pensaba que estaba dormida leyó el mensaje

De: Inoue Para: Kurosaki-kun

"Yo también debo hablar contigo Kurosaki-kun, volveré pasado mañana"

Luego de comer se lavo los dientes y se fue acostar mañana era domingo y había quedado con Rukia y Mamoru de verse tenia nervios de la reacción de su hijo si lo aceptaría rápido y le costaría ganarse su cariño, estaba cansado y poco a poco fue quedandose dormido esperando ansioso el día siguiente como un niño pequeño.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura sola la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por una pequeña rendija de la gran cortina de aquel gran ventanal del hotel donde se hospedaba, entraba a aquella habitación, su mirada fija en el techo mientras una de sus manos abrazaba a su pequeño hijo dormido y la otra mano reposando en su pecho que le latía fuertemente, aun déspues de habler llegado de su "cita" con Ichigo su corazón no le había dejado de palpitar fuerte, no eran nervios con Ichigo no nunca sintió nervios pero era algo similar antes de de verse con sintio un cosquilleo en su estomago y se dijo que eran los "nervios de volver a verlo" sin embargo luego de entrar al café sus manos dejarón de sudar y su cosquilleo incrementó era como sentirse tranquila, en paz pero sin dejar de sentir la adrenalina, tanto tiempo sin verlo, le había hecho añicos su corazón ya que siempre lo había amado y bueno lo seguía haciendo pero trataba de negarselo y convencerse de que no lo hacía para ver si así su corazón dejaba de doler al menos un poco pero aun así no lo podía ¡era frustrante! Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba al pensar en lo guapo y maduro que se había vuelto su cabello estaba un poco más largo y sus rasgos más duros y como andaba vestido pudo ver sus brazos y sus grandes pero no exajerados musculos la hacian recordar cuando ella estaba entre ellos y... ¡basta! su mente ya empezaba a ir a rumbos peligrosos, mejor trababa de dormir mañana lo tendría que volver a ver y no quería que la viera cansada mejor trataba de relajarse y pensar en chappys saltando un cerca eso siempre la relajaba y le daba sueño.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo x3 se que son cortitos pero es a lo que mi cuerpo aguanta me canso muy rápido u3u Bueno en el siguiente capitulo será como un pov de Orihime varios me dan dejado comentarios tanto aquí como en el grupo sobre lo que puede que hace la Hime, como saben no haré "sufir" a la Hime pero bueh no digo mucho porque los spoileo

En las fichas de los personajes habran gustos que son inventados por mi y otros que Tite Kubo le a dado a ellos.

*~Aclaraciones~*

-Mat:Mat es Rangiku pero Rukia desde que la conocio siempre le a dicho Mat.

-El "pary hard" de Isshin se que esta mal escrito y lo escribi así intencionalmente xD

Bueno ahora la ficha!

.:*Kurosaki Ichigo*:.

-Edad: 24 años

-Cumpleaños: 15 de Julio

-Familia:

-Resien descubierto hijo: Kuchiki Mamoru

-Padres: Masaki y Isshin Kurosaki

-Hermanos:

-Hermano mayor: Kurosaki (ahora Shiba) Kaien

-Hermana menor: K. Karin

-Segunda hermana menor: K. Yuzu

-Cuñada: Miyako Shiba

-Amigos: Mashiro y Kensei Muguruma, Hirako Shinji, Hiyori Sarugaki, Urahara y Yoruichi y uno que otro raro amigo más xD

-Color favorito: El negro

-Le gusta: Los leones, su trabajo, los niños, los días soleados, el calor, el chocolate, la miel, el atardecer, un poco el futbol, el anime en especial 'BLEACH' que es su sería favorita, las espadas, el rock, el orden la comida que hace su mamá, su hermana y la de Rukia ¡ah! y una enana endemoniada.

-Odia: El conejo Chappy en serio que lo odia.

-Ama: A su familia en especial a su nuevo hijo y a Rukia

-Pasatiempo: Tocar la guitarra, leer.

-Trabajo: Pediatra

-Apariencia:Alto, a pesar de que come por 10 es delgado y musculoso, viste como un joven normal, sus ojos son de color café claro, siempre anda una cadena de un sol en su cuello, tiene una gran cicatriz en el pecho y adomen y por ultimo tiene el cabello lacio y naranja algo largo (N/A:como lo tiene cuando pelea contra Aizen pero no Mugetsu) y pestañas largas del mismo color.

-Caracteristicas especiales: A pesar de su apariencia ruda es muy amable y gentil en ocaciones (muy pocas) romantico y cariñoso, es muy inpulsivo, valiente, tenaz y un gran terco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos leemos pronto, los quiero

Atte: YukiYuki :3


	5. Chapter 5

**愛****してるも****！**

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Tite Kubo, esta sensual historia si es de mi total autoria.

Nota: Esta historia esta cituada en un universo alterno un 'UA' y no teniene ninguna revelancia con la historia original, puede contener 'OoC' y faltas órtograficas, perdoneme por eso u3u

**ichirukilove: **Me alegra de que te guste mi historia, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tu review y si te gusta ahora Mamoru no sabes lo que hara más adelante x3

**Mei Fanel: **Bueno en este cap aclaro un poco lo que pasa con la Hime a muchos tal vez les sorprenda xD

**yoruchi sama: **OMG! he leído (creo) que todas tus historias y si debes retomarlas en especial "Nueve meses" me ha encantado muchisimo

**yura afrody1: **que dicha que te este gustando w

**saya-x: **jajaja yo me imaginaba a Isshin haciendo un escandalo por toda la casa xD y no habra lemmon tal vez lime pero creo que desde esta cap ya empienza el romance super mega meloso por parte del IchiRuki x3

Aclaraciones al final del capitulo, sin mas que decir disfrunten del capitulo :'3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Inoue Orihime era carecterizada por su personalidad alegre, amable y muy servical una joven de 22 años muy inocente, una joven que creía en el amor eterno y muchos cuentos de hadas más, ella era muy humilde a pesar de su gran belleza y deslumbrante figura pensaba que la felicidad no se podía comprar ya que siempre estaba presente en cada día solo era cuestión de estar dispuesto a recibirla cada día, sin embargo hoy esa joven no tenia ganas de 'recibir' esa felicidad, se sentía triste y sin ganas de hacer algo, ella desde hace dos años conocío al que pensó que era el amor de su vida, conocío a Kurosaki Ichigo, fue amor a primera vista, un principe azul, cuando ella se le confesó y el acepto fue la persona más feliz del mundo sus días se volvieron más alegres y todo le parecía de color rosa, luego de un año de novios ella le dijo si sería buena idea irse a vivir juntos y el aceptó creando un mundo lleno de ilución porque todo era como ella lo había imaginado... o casi todo; luego las cosas empezaron a cambiar, cuando cumplieron dos años de noviazgo ella hizo un pequeño plan en el que consistia que su hermano precionara a Kurosaki-kun a casarse, el Kurosaki luego de la indirecta bien directa de su hermano Sora le propuso matrimonio, perfecto no? pues la verdad no, hace unos días que empezó a abrir los ojos, la venda que ella misma puso se fue callendo frente a ella haciendo que todo ese mundo de fantasias y iluciones calleran en picada ¿el motivo? Kuchiki Rukia, tenia sospechas pero nada concreto, una vez le preguntó al Kurosaki sobre quien era ella, pues se había encotrado una foto pasaporte en un cajón, su reacción fue algo melancolica y respondío "Solo una ex novia que tuve en el pasado, nada importante para mí" ella le creyó ilusamente pero luego encontró, cuando limpiaba su habitación, una caja de tamaño mediano que dentro de ella había un álbum de fotografías, todas las fotos salian Kurosaki-kun y aquella joven, Kuchiki-san, pero eso no fue lo que le quitó esa venda que cubria sus ojos, no, si no el sobre que había en la parte trasera del álbum... un sobre con un poema escrito hace dos días antes, escrito por su amado Kurosaki-kun diciendo lo mucho que la extrañaba, lo mucho que daría por volver estar a su lado que solo con ella podía ser feliz y... que la amaba más que a el mismo... Eso hizo ese pequeño pedazo de tela hecho de ilución se callera y con el las lágrimas, su pecho dolía y se le nublaba la vista por las lágrimas, ella podía sentir el sentimiento de esa carta, todo el amor que él le profesaba a aquella joven, volvío a ver las fotos, como un acto de masoquismo, era inevitable, en esas fotos se podía apreciar como Kurosaki-kun era realmente feliz, el seño con el que siempre ha tenido desde que lo conocio no era tan fruncido como el que tenia ahora y en todas las fotos el tenia una sonrisa que desde lejos se notaba que era verdadera, vio una foto aun más grande que el resto, estaba Kuchiki-san de unos 18/19 años viendo la camara con una gran sonrisa y a su lado Kurosaki-kun viendola de la manera más tierna y amorosamente posible, sus ojos irradiaban un gran amor, Kurosaki-kun nunca la vería así a ella, fue cuando no pudo más y salio corriendo del apartamento ese lugar le recordaba a él y no quería estar más ahí.

Corrio como nunca había corrido y como si el cielo estubiera triste con ella empezó a llover muy fuerte, sus pies ya no daban más levantó su vista y observo su alrededor, un parque, estaba en un parque que no conocía, se acerco a un fuente y se sento en la orilla vio hacia el cielo y cerro sus ojos, quería borrar todo sentimiento de tristeza pero no podía el solo pensar en que Kurosaki-kun seguia enamorado de su ex novia que según leyó en el poema el había perdido y no sabía donde estaba... derrepenté sintio la lluvia parar de golpe no quería abrir los ojos sin embargo seguía escuchando la lluvia caer, movida por la curiosidad abrio los ojos para toparse con una gran sombra, asustada se hizo para atras cayendo a la fuente, mojandose aun más, si eso fuera posible.

-Mira si seras estupida- escuchó una voz fuerte y aspera

-L-lo siento-

-Porque te disculpas tonta... ven sal de ahí o te enfermaras... peor-

-S-si lo siento mucho-

-Podrías parar de disculparte-

-Lo sie...-

-Que no te disculpes tonta!-

-S-si lo...- el joven la miró feo -lo.. lo... lo.. lololo jo jojojo feliz navidad!- río nerviosa la pelinaranja ajitando raramente sus brazos

-Vaya que te golpeaste fuerte...- vio el joven sonrojarse -podrías taparte! me estas enseñando todas tus... tus... solo tapate!- grito

-Si! per...- el joven achico sus ojos -per..pera!.. oh! pero no tengo con que cubrirme- dijo un poco sonriente.

-Agh! toma- le extendio el brazo con su sudadera

-Gr-gracias..amm...-

-Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques-

-Inoue Orihime- sonrio sin saber que ahí mismo bajo la lluvia helada una pequeña historia de amor comensaría...

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

-Nee.. Grimmy recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? pensé que me ibas a robar o matar como en los mangas de terror- dijo juguetona Orihime mientras acariciaba el pelo de su amante; quien diría que a pesar de tener apariencia de maliante y personalidad grotesca iba a ser una persona muy especial para ella

-callate, estupida! yo pensé que eras una loca que estaba en estado transe, estabas meciendote de un lado a otro mientras decias cosas como "las flores me hacen feliz, la flores me hacen feliz" que clase de loca hace eso?!-

-mentira!... ah no espera es cierto!- golpeo su frente con su mano

-si que eres rara- Orihime solo río

Estaban en la bajo las sabanas desnudos, ella encima de el, ella jugando con su extraño cabello y el con las manos en la cintura de ella - pasado mañana iré a hablar con Kurosaki-kun, le pediré que rompamos nuestro compromiso- sonrío -no podría casarme con él- hizo una pausa -no después de haber conocido a mi verdadero principe azul- abrazo fuertemente a Grimmjow, el se sonrojo por tal acto.

-no crees que es algo... cruel? digo para mí esta bien pero viniendo de ti suena como si fuera la peor crueldad del mundo-

-no lo es Grimmy ya que el tiene a alguien más, creo que se sentirá aliviado y feliz de que rompamos este compromiso que al fin y al cabo ninguno de los dos queriamos-

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Se vio en el espejo por sexta vez, no se había arreglado de más, claro que no, solo era que ese día se había encontrado uno de sus mejores vestidos de invierno por casualidad, solo era por eso que se veía más arreglada que de costumbre, solo por simple casualidad no porque se iba a ver con el idiota del cabeza de zanahoria ¡claro que no! andaba vestida con un vestido de manga larga color rosa pastel que le llegaba por las rodilla con el borde afelpado y blanco, unas panties negras algo gruesas por el frío, unas botas cafés igualmente afecpadas y con bondones y por ultimo un ponche del mismo color que el vestido iba muy abridaga ya que estaban en invierno y el clima era de más de 13º bajo cero; metió un pequeña manta y varias cosas más en su gran bolso blanco con chappys se puso sus guantes y gorro ya estaba lista solo faltaba buscar el gorro de su pequeño y podrían partir.

-ami..-

-si amor? pasa algo?- dijo Rukia mientras seguia buscando el gorrito de chappy de su hijo

-hoy ami eta muy muy linda a ton le guta a como se ve a mi ami y a mi tamben- Rukia volvio a ver a su hijo y le sonrio de manera tierna ese pequeño comentario le había hecho lo que llevaba del día muy feliz.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Se levantó temprano había desayunado bastante como para tres personas, ese día hacia más frío de lo normal así que se vistio bastante abrigado con una camisa de manga larga color vino y una gran sueta azul oscuro afelpado en el gorro y unos vaqueros azules (N/A: como en el capitulo 342 :3) vio el reloj y noto que todavia era temprano faltaban mas o menos media hora iría caminando hasta el lugar donde se reunirian ya que su auto esta en malas condiciones; se sentía algo nervioso no sabía si su hijo lo aceptaría, le tenia hasta un pequeño regalo, un peluche de Shippo(*) ya que Rukia le había dicho que le gustaba mucho ese personaje; tenia planeado invitarlos a comer y luego ir un pequeño parque que quedaba un poco a las afueras de Tokyo era muy hermoso y si se caminaba un poco se podia encontrar con una pequeña cabaña de madera que había reservado hace un par de días, volvio a ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de que fuera saliendo, tenia toda la esperanza en que su hijo le aceptara y también su madre... por fin los volvería a ver después de unas largas horas.

Había practicamente voladado de lo rápido que llego al café donde se encontrarían, podía sentir las miradas de varias mujeres sobre él, siempre había sido así no es que el se creyera la gran cosa sin embargo siempre ha notado que le era atractivo a las mujeres pero eso nunca le fue de su agradado al contrarío era una gran molestia desde que era muy pequeño solo tenia ojos para su enana puede que suene cursi pero era la verdad cuando él la conocio de niño desde el primer momento en que la vio le había llamado mucho la atención para luego empezarle a gustar y terminandose enamorando de ella ¡pero si desde que era una niña ha sido hermosa! ¿¡como no enamorarse!? Se sentia un 'poco' incomodo todas las miradas femininas estaban sobre él seguro era por como andaba bien vestido y llevaba un lindo peluche a su lado lo veían no se.. ¿tierno tal vez? pudo escuchar varios murmuros sobre él estaba impaciente a que Rukia llegara para ise de ahí. Pudo ver como una gran Hummer H3 Price 2014(*) de color azul oscuro se estacionaba al frente del café donde el estaba e inmediatamente la reconció, pudo ver como Rukia bajaba de ese gran auto con un gran bolso para luego abrir la puerta de atras, pudo ver a su hijo levantando sus manitos para que Rukia le alzara cosa que la enana hizo de inmediato, ver a Rukia y a su pequeño hacia que su corazón se acelerara, siempre quizo una familia con esa pequeña mujer y ver que ahora tenia una hacia que todo su cuerpo vibrara de felicidad.

Vio a su hijo aferrarse de su madre para luego volver a ver hacia la gran ventana, sus ojos y los de su hijo se encontraron haciendo que su cuerpo recibiera una gran calides en todo su ser, esos ojos, era como ver los ojos de Rukia simplemente eran iguales. Se puso de pie apenas Rukia cruzo la puerta del café ella al verle se acerco, venia muy hermosa y su pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas la hacian ver adorable. Ya estando de frente Rukia bajo a Mamoru quedando en medio de ambos.

-cariño..- Rukia se puso a la altura de Mamoru -el es Ichigo tu papi..- los musculos de Ichigo se tensaron y volvio a ver hacia abajo donde un par de ojos lo miraban curioso ¡no sabia que hacer! estaba poniendose nervioso cuando sintio un par de bracitos abrazarle los pies.

-api! api!- Ichigo bajo a la altura de Mamoru para alzarlo y darle un abrazo, su corazón latia fuertemente y sus manos temblaban un poco, incluso tenia ganas de llorar no importaba que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta, el estaba muy feliz de que su pequeño le quisiera, lo abrazo un poco más fuerte haciendo que Mamoru tratara de separarse.

-api! me apasta, jaja me apasta y a ton tamben- Mamoru también estaba muy feliz de estar por fin con su papi pero no queria que los plastara; Ichigo se separo un poco para poder ver a su pequeño verlo con una gran sonrisa en su pequeño rostro, le devolvio la sonrisa para luego mirar a Rukia, no había podido ni si quiera saludarla pero cuando la vio su corazó latio aun más si eso se podía claro, sentia que su corazón se saldría de su pecho ¿acaso le habra dado taquicardia?

Rukia al ver tal escena no pudo retener las lágrimas que salian sin su permiso, ella siempre quiso ver unidos a Mamoru y a Ichigo pero el miedo y la cobardia siempre le había dominado pero ahora verlos juntos la llenaban de una gran felicidad que no se podía describir con palabras, trato de ocultar su rostro en su bufanda pero Ichigo ya la había visto, así que para evitar asustarlo le sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, realmente estaba feliz.

Luego de ver a Rukia con una sonrisa tan radiante propuso irse a comer a un mejor lugar no sin antes entregarle el peluche a su pequeño el cual salto de alegria y corrio a sus brazos a abrazarlo dandole las gracias, eran apenas la una de la tarde y ya podía decir que era el mejor día de su vida. Salieron los tres del café Rukia adelante con su gran bolso y él atras con Mamoru en brazos, podía escuchar a las mujeres suspirar tristemente ya que parecian una familia cosa que era cierta después de todo. Ya estando afuera Ichigo extendio la mano -¿Que?- pregunto extrañada Rukia -Las llaves del auto yo condusco- Rukia enarco una ceja -No tienes porque hacer yo conduciré-

-Rukia no seas terca yo conduciré-

-Que no! yo puedo hacerlo incluso mejor que tú-

-Rukia! joder! que yo condusco- Ichigo ya se estaba irritando, Rukia suspiro y le tiro las llaves a la cabeza -Ahí estan y cuida de tu vocabulario frente a mi hijo- dijo fulminandolo con la mirada, Ichigo solo asintio mientras sudaba frio había olvidado el miedo que producia Rukia enojada. -de todas maneras..- dijo Rukia ajustando el cinturon de Mamoru -a donde vamos a ir, hace mucho frío y no quiero que Mamoru se resfrie-

-no hay problema reserve un pequeña cabaña en un parque a las afueras de Tokyo pero no queda muy lejos aparte de que es un hermoso lugar- Ichigo hizo una pausa para tratar de no reírse ya que en el asiento del conductor había una especie a almuhada para que Rukia pudiera estar más alta y poder ver la carretera -pensaba en ir a comer antes pero ahora que lo pienso creo que es mejor comer ahí mismo. Rukia solo le respondío un "como quieras".

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Estaban bajando la comida y varias cosas más del auto; tenian que caminar mas o menos para llegar a la cabaña ya que el auto no podía ir hasta aya arriba, Ichigo iba con el bolso de Rukia, unas bolsas grandes y con Mamoru en brazos y Rukia detras con las bolsas de la comida que eran las que menos pesaban, cualquiera que los viera dirian que son una familia muy únida y que el padre es muy considerado al llevar casi todo el solo. Caminaron hasta donde estaba la cabaña de madera, apenas entraron pudieron notar calidez del lugar estaba mucho más caliente y acogedor, Ichigo bajo a Mamoru para que puera explorar el lugar y el se fue directo a la mesa a dejar todas las bolsas que llevaba con él, por otro lado Rukia cerro la puerta y dejo la comida en la pequeña cocina -quieres que prenda la chimenea?- dijo Ichigo llegando junto a Rukia -claro! aun aquí adentro sigue haciendo frío.

Las horas pasaron muy rápido comieron, jugaron, salieron a caminar un poco, vieron televicion hasta que el pequeño Mamoru quedo exhausto cayendo dormido en el sofá Rukia como buena madre que es saco una manta de su gran bolso y lo arrecosto en una pequeña cama que había en la cabaña ya que estaba haciendo mucho frío incluso más que antes y eso que apenas eran las cuatro de la tarde, abrigo bastante a su pequeño para luego salir de la habitación -se ha dormido debe de estar muy cansado casi nunca se duerme tan temprano- dijo Rukia con voz suave, al ver la cara de preocupación de Ichigo se asustó -¿que pasa?- preguntó preocupada y algo asustada Ichigo no tenia buena cara -parece que nos tendremos que quedar aquí esta noche..- suspiro Ichigo

-¿QUE? ¿Porque?- Rukia no entendia nada

-solo mira por la ventana- Rukia hizo caso a lo que Ichigo dijo, se acerco al frío vidrio para luego abrir ligeramente la boca -¿¡pero que-?! ¿como a pasado esto? ¡todo esta cubierto de nieve!- Rukia vio como la nieve tapaba hasta la mitad de la puerta, era obvio que estaban atrapado ahí y no podrían salir -He llamado a al 911 pero dijieron que no podían venir si no hasta mañana al medio día ya que no es seguro salir con esta gran tormenta- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos -¡no puedo creerlo si hace unas horas no estaba nevando tanto!- Rukia suspiro -ahora que hacemos?-

-por ahora no podemos hacer nada, que bien que compramos bastante comida-

Ya eran las siete y cuarenta y cinco de la noche y la nieve seguia cayendo, Ichigo, Rukia y Mamoru estaban en el pequeño cuarto con chimenea casi encima del fuego debido al frío que hacia; Mamoru estaba en la única cama dormido con Kon y Shippo en sus brazos y cubierto por una gruesa manta mientras que Ichigo y Rukia estaban en la alfombra aun más cerca de la chimenea con una manta un poco más lijera que la de Mamoru, sin embargo aun se seguian congelando, ya manta era pequeña y no calentaria mucho si solo se tiene un pedazo de ella. Rukia se puso de pie dispuesta a ir ala cocina por una caza de chocolate caliente y le pregunto a Ichigo si queria una a lo que el acepto.

Alguna vez han tenido una tentación muy grande muy cerca de ustedes? ¿no? Pues Ichigo si, estaba solo con Mamoru en aquella habitación mientras escuchaba a Rukia en la cocina preparando ambos chocolates calientes, sin embargo el movil de Rukia estaba a su lado, no es que fuera un metiche que revisaba las cosas de los demas pero hace unas horas atras vio, cuando Rukia le tomaba fotos a Mamoru jugando en la nieve, que ella tenia varias fotos de ella con Mamoru en varios lugares incluso su fondo de pantalla era una foto de ella y Mamoru disfrados de conejos, Rukia solo las orejas y Mamoru con un enterizo y de pantalla de bloqueo una foto de Mamoru más pequeño como de un año o menos y él queria ver esas fotos incluso tenia su movil en sus manos por si se atrevia a pasarse las imagenes a su celular, su mano se fue hacercando lentamente hasta llegarlo a rozar cuando se decidio por cogerlo Rukia entro a la habitación con las cazas en sus manos atrapandolo en el acto -que crees que haces?- Ichigo empezo a sudar frío ahora que excusa iba a decir Rukia siempre sabía cuando le mentía, suspiro derrotado, no tenia caso mentirle -quería ver... tus fotos...con Mamoru...- dijo bajito, Rukia miro el suelo con las mejillas sonrosadas vio detenidamente los chocolates y el humo que salia de ellos para luego acercarse lentamente y sentarse al lado de Ichigo, timidamente se sento cerca de él tanto que sus cuerpos se rozaban calentando aun más sus mejillas, puso los chocolates frente a ellos y cogio su movil, se metio en su galería y apreto el icono de dos conejitos con el titulo "mi bebé" y le entrego el movil a Ichigo -toma no son todas las fotos que tengo pero hay bastantes de Mamoru desde que nació hasta las que tome hace un par de horas- Ichigo feliz de que le permitiera ver las fotografias se acerco aun más a Rukia para verlas, la lista estaba ordenda de la foto más reciente a la más vieja, así que las primeras que vio fue las de ese mismo día, entre más pasaba las fotos podía ver los cambios tanto de Mamoru como de Rukia, cuando Mamoru dio sus primeros pasos, cuando cumplio su primer añito, el primer diente su primera vez un hospital, Mamoru con sus abuelos, Mamoru con sus tios, Rukia y Mamoru en la playa haciendo conejitos y leones de arena, Rukia unas personas desconocidas para el y Mamoru en las picinas, Mamoru con unos niños, Rukia y Mamoru en un parque de diverciones y por ultimo Rukia toda desarreglada con un broche de fresa en su pelo con lagrimas en los ojos y con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo a un recien nacido Mamoru en sus brasos todo rojo del llanto, se quedo observando un poco más la foto memorizando cada detalle, le hubiera encantado estar ahí junto a Rukia y Mamoru en esa fotografía; Rukia al notar que Ichigo seguia viendo con atención esa ultima foto decidió tragar su orgullo -si.. te gusta la foto te la puedo pasar a tu celular- dijo con voz baja casi queriendo que no la escuchara pero Ichigo si oyo su voz -gracias... es muy hermosa..- paso una mano por la mejilla de Rukia acariciandola, vio como las mejillas de Rukia se ponian rojas y sus ojos violetas lo veían con un gran brillo como esperando a que él hiciera algo, el se fue acercado lentamente esperando una negativa por parte de ella, como no vio ninguna puso su otra mano en su otra mejilla acercandola aun más sin romper contacto visual en ningun momento instintivamente Rukia cerro sus ojos y eso fue luz verde para Ichigo, dandole el muy esperado beso en los labios, era un beso tierno e inocenten como el de dos niños pequeños en el cual la ternura y el amor era sus únicos elementos nada de pasión o lujuria, las manos de Ichigo bajaron dandole un abrazo a Rukia atrayendola más donde el, un acto tan tierno y lleno de amor que se podía sentir la calidez a su alrededor, se separaron muy lentamente para volverse a ver a los ojos y como los viejos amantes el violeta y el color miel se encontraron de nuevo con el mismo amor y la misma intencidad de hace años nada había cambiado; Ichigo pego su frente con la de Rukia mirandola con gran ternura -te he extrañado mucho pequeña- cerro sus ojos lentamente para luego agregar -no sabes cuanto te he hecho de menos- Rukia se había prometido no volver a perderce en sus ojos pero simplemente no pudo, se dijo así misma que no importaba que se vieran seguido ella no volvería con él, sin embargo cayo a la primera ni si quiera el tuvo que hacer el gran esfuerzo solo la tuvo que tener cerca para que sus fuerzas calleran en picada sin embargo no se sentia culpable, todo lo contrario se sentia bien, se sentia correcto como si las cosas tuvieran que ser así -yo también naranjita... yo también- se dejo abrazar por Ichigo, Ichigo cometio un error en el pasado que el quería borrar y que ella también se sentia culpable por no darle oportudidad de repararlo sin embargo ahora podian cambiar las cosas, el destino les estaba dando una segunda oportunidad a ambos y ellos la tomarían felices.

Mamoru veía como sus papis se abrazaban y daban pequeños besitos, el no estaba tan dormido como sus padres pensaban, pero el no haría ningun ruido, estaba muy feliz al ver a sus papis juntos y felices, tal vez era muy pequeño y no entendia muchas cosas pero con lo poquito que el sabía trataría de poder ver siempre a sus papis juntos, abrazo a Kon y a su nuevo peluche de Shippo y trato de volverse a dormir, mañana pensaría en algo para estar siempre los tres juntos, el sabía que podía convencer fácil a su mami así que tal vez podría convencerla de dejar a su papi vivir con ellos, no había cosa que lo hiciera más feliz que eso, volvio a abrir un ojito para ver a sus papis acurrucados viendo el fuego de la chimenea y sonrío nunca había visto a su mami ta feliz como ahora.

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

Shora, shorasamente(?) bueno que tal el capitulo? les gustó? me mataran por poner a Grimmjow como pareja de la Hime? w me mataran porque tarde con la actualiación? me perdonaran por hacer que Ichigo y Rukia se besasen? y porque el capitulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores? Oh si! doce DOCE! Paginas en WordPad! un record para mi :'3 no puedo creer que me quedara tan largo x3 y bueno que les parecio Mamoru? es un amor cierto, yo me he enamorado de él www

En la parte de donde Ichigo ve una la foto de Rukia y Mamoru recien nacido le he hecho un fanart hace ya bastante tiempo aquí dejo el link de la imagen en devianart solo junten los espacios y también la subiré en el grupo de fb "mis fics IchiRuki" que es donde yo publico mi fic

** fav . me / d896s8e **

Ahora ficha esta vez es doble x3

*~º~º~º~º~ *(.:_:.)* ~º~º~º~º~*

.:*Grimmjow Jeagerjaques*:.

Edad: 26 años

Cumple años: 31 de septiembre

Familia:

Hermana: Nelliel Gilga

Cuñado: Nnoitra Gilga

Mejor amiga: Kuchiki Rukia

Novia: Inoue Orihime

Le gusta: los felinos en especial las panteras y discutir con Mamoru para ver quien es el mejor felino (panteras vs leones) y las motos.

Odia: casi todo

Ama: aunque nunca lo diga a su hermana y novia... y las pantaras por supuesto xD

Pasatiempo: tocar el bajo

Trabajo: mecanico automotriz

.:*Inoue Orihime*:.

Edad: 22 años

Cumple años: 3 de septiembre

Familia:

Hermano mayor: Sora Inoue

Novios: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques

Ya casi ex prometido: Kurosaki Ichigo

Mejor amiga Arizawa Tatsuki

Le gusta: las flores y el color rosa

Odia: nada todo le gusta

Pasatiempo: cocinar D:

Trabajo: camarera a tiempo parcial (sigue estudiando)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos leemos pronto, los quiero muchisisisisismo!

Atte: YukiYuki :3


End file.
